1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopic assemblies are well-known mechanical devices. Such devices have an inner tube, a motive power source affixed within the inner tube, a drive means connected to the motive power source and an outer tube movably disposed onto said inner tube, said drive means are in engagement with the outer tube, whereby rotation of the drive means effects reciprocal displacement of the telescopic assembly.
However, these devices have a complex structure due to the chosen art of the transfer of force caused by the drive means.